Numerous individuals are required to take medication between meals and throughout the course of the day, and if away from home or office must of necessity carry the medication on their persons for periods of at least several hours. At the same time, many drugs, whether prescription or otherwise, are more easily orally consumed if taken with water or some other liquid. Nevertheless, work place restrictions or, for example, recreational habits may limit or eliminate an individual's access to a faucet, water fountain, or other source of liquid. Thus there is a need for a device which permits an individual to conveniently carry one or more doses of medication on his or her person, along with a liquid for consuming with the appropriate dose.